


You Want Me To Do What?

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason has an idea that Nico hates, but neither the ravenette's boyfriend or sister realise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Me To Do What?

"You want me to do what?"

 

Jason shrugged. "You said you always wanted to go to ComicCon, so I thought, why not?"

 

Nico was practically seething, but for whatever reason, the son of Zeus' danger senses were malfunctioning because he steamrollered on: "People do couple cosplay all the time, and you loved the film, and I even asked Hazel's opinion before I did anything concrete..."

 

*

 

Elsewhere, while Jason tried to pacify his livid boyfriend, Leo was howling with laughter.

 

"What's so funny?" Hazel cried.

 

"Y-you told Jase it was a good idea," Leo wheezed, and even Festus creaked in agreement.

 

"But Bucky's his favourite character! And he always said Jason looks like Steve!"

 

Piper held back a snicker and explained, ignoring Leo's background hysterics. "It's very much like real life, and Nico would barely have to change anything for the costume, so obviously anyone who knows them would probably follow Leo's example."

 

Hazel followed her gaze to where the demigod had fallen off of his chair and instead clutched at one of its legs for dear life.

 

"Maybe you're right..."

 

*

 

"I hate you, you know."

 

"That's pretty in character! And I love your costume, it's so accurate! You make a great Bucky!" squealed some girl in a Sailor Moon costume who had been bugging the son of death while he was waiting for Jason to meet up with him for lunch.

 

"I mean it."

 

"Hey, Nico!"

 

He turned, with much relief, to see Jason jogging up in his costume, McDonald's in one hand and a six pack of Diet Coke in the other. Jason noticed the look of hero-worship in the younger demigod's eyes (for the McDonald's, he was fairly certain), smiled, and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

 

"Aw!"

 

But the girl was ignored, and the food, too. Nico was very much happy to be in the arms of his Captain America.

 

"Not so bad, huh?" Jason murmured at Nico, who was peering up at the blond through his eyelashes.

 

"Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
